Forum:Make Fable IV a Prequel
Please comment and response with your ideas and point of view. I do think that if Fable IV was to be made it should be in a time period in the past. It should be in the Old Kingdom. This is a mysterious, lush area in Fable folklore that has so much potential. With it's time gap, it could easily be filled with what is now untold adventures and unknown Heroes. Imagine being about to shape the world with your choices and actions, as an Archon, the name for the old Heroes. I'm hoping Fable IV will bring us to the Old Kingdom or in the 500 years between Fable and Fable II. That's a lot to work with. A lot of history is lost between the time's of the two known Guildmasters Nostro and Weaver. Perhaps you could take part in the Guild Civil War as one of Weaver's followers. Maybe you could be there after Nostro passes away, and experience the changes the Guild must have gone through after his passing. I found guns in Fable II fun but I was disappointed that I had missed so much, I felt like I was playing what should be Fable IV, not II, because of such a large time skip. Fable III is 550 years after Fable and Lionhead is getting close to not having much to work with if they keep going forward in time. I hope the series keeps going, but I think it'll have to make use of prequel games to do so, which I support all the way. -Kastav 3:17PM July 28, 2010 ET I think that if a prequel is going to be made that lionhead should show us the hero of oakvales child or grandchild escaping hero hunters and trying to protect/extort the people of Albion with his hero skills, he can hide with an secret group of heros, plus this coud add the twist of someone betraying you to hero hunters then you get to hunt him down and spare him/crush his head under your heel. Agow95 19:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Come on, why is it so hard to do what it says? is a simple enough instruction..... :Anyway, I think prequels or in-betweens may be the best way to go as well. Maybe they could make a game of Lost Chapters (no relation to The Lost Chapters) which include some of these ideas, and give them all a small story each or something. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Because of the (stupid) idea to set Fable III in the industrial revolution, it is nearly impossible to create another sequel (unless it is set just after the events of Fable III) without making a Fable with motorcycles, TV and farting. They will have to make Fable IV a prequel, but you can't really do nearly asmuch much as become a monarch or you would have heard about it in Fable II. They will have to set it before FABLE, with little options for skill than a bow and arrow. Fools. ::Although there's no reason for Albion's "industrial revolution" not lasting, say, 400 years with no progression beyond. While it didn't take very long for Britain to advance after the industrial revolution, doesn't mean that Albion's steampunk style would follow in the same time span. I think though that a Fable IV will probably be set not much further into the future from Fable III and may take place in more foreign lands that are less advanced. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::But wouldnt you like to see something different? Plus it would be VERY hard to make a sequel without becoming VERY repetitive. Fable 3 is the perfect game in the fable series to stop the "your the son of the son of the son of the son of the son of the son.... of the hero of oakvale" storyline and i think there would be alot more possibilities with the Old Kingdom. Theyres also alot more story possibilities as there is very little known about the old kingdom. Plus the victorian era is THE FARTHEST I would like to see it go into the future. Farther than that would have to take alot of the fantasy out of the game. I would not like to see a prequel during the fall of the guild since if you started gaining fame you would be killed since theyre killing ALL the heroes. ::There won't be a Fable set totally in a foreign land, the game is too.......British. And I agree completely, the game will get too repetitive. It's just... where can you go after becoming King/Queen. And don't say a god. That idea just won't work. ::Maybe you become a....... deity? (I dint say god now did I :P) Lol but like other ppl have been saying, let it be set in the Old Kingdom and you could be an archon (not neccesarilly Black since you couldnt be a girl). Theres hust so much raw potential to use in that setting instead of making a very limited sequel. Aleksandr the Great 00:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Shouldnt Fable IV be about colonies and seafaring? Expanding the line from king to emperor and also satisfying fablefans with different ethnicities. though we wouldnt have to be the (grand) child of the hero of fable 3. Its possible the hero of bowerstone could have undiscovered never mentioned offspring. And they could have been kidnapped, sent to a foreign land initially for child labour. you'd get adopted by friendly natives who see great potential in you. The (undiscovered) hero will later be confronted with the invading Albion, he would find out more about his past and will be forced to make a decision. Support a country that you've eventually become to love or aid a powerhungry nation that you happen to get your roots of. This could be a choice between love and power. But like in fable 3, it could result in you being the ruler of all. I agree with Endoc that Albion doesnt have to follow the same time span as the real world. Lionhead could just pick any realworld development that that fits in albion and leave the nasty ones out. Anyway, or you could just prequel, but you'll find alot of boundries there. 12:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Melchior I like the colonies idea, a member of the royal family abdicating to have adventures in foreign lands, in real life when america was discovered there were millions of tales about giants and dragons and sea monster from sailors, so in the game these monsters would actually exist. Agow95 12:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'm greatly disappointed that Samarkand hasn't been thoroughly explored, or that after two sequels, there's still much left to be wanted of the history of the Old Kingdom and the Archons, or the mysterious connection they seem to have with Scythe. It seems that all the epic events that players can imagine could be whirled together into a masterpiece of an action-adventure game have been actively ignored. That's greatly insulting. M I don't see any reason for a prequel. Honestly I think it's an unimaginative idea. Just because they are in the "industrial' age it doesn't mean that they will follow our timeline... they didn't even go in the Colonial Age yet. It is a fantasy world... the way our species advanced isn't the same way any other species would have "evolved". K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 13:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC)